


【嘉磊】黑天鹅

by RotwildimHain



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotwildimHain/pseuds/RotwildimHain
Summary: 而变化本身撩起他的长刘海，在额角落下一个吻，低沉沙哑的嗓音带着笑意对他说：“睡吧，我抱你回去。”
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/赵磊
Kudos: 17





	【嘉磊】黑天鹅

**Author's Note:**

> — 吃飞醋的钢琴伴奏嘉x芭蕾舞剧头鹅A角磊  
> — 如有ooc都是我的锅，不是很会写车，没有驾照，凑合看看车尾气，谢谢大家  
> — 本质是因为演唱会3w舞台想写焉先生吃飞醋，不过最近有一些消息，也为赵先生讨一个A角的好彩头

黑天鹅

焉栩嘉第一次见赵磊，是在练功房里，他作为主创的一员，选角时替导演充当着现场钢伴。

然后那个人推开门走了进来，入眼后跳出来的第一个关联词就是瘦。

瘦这个词有很多衍生的状态，好看的有弱柳扶风，不好的有干瘪萧索，赵磊哪个都不是，他瘦的锋利，好像一把狭长的窄剑，拢在寡淡五官组成的剑鞘下，无显山露水，但连乍一看窄而平的背部下都是连缀有力的肌肉。

他穿着寻常的黑色紧身练功服，似乎是做过了简单的热身，外头只搭了件松垮的羊绒开衫，彬彬有礼的向导演鞠了躬后踱步站到了练功房中央。

套路式的例行问候和自我介绍，名校科班出身，目前跻身于最好的芭蕾舞团，来试的自然也是最好的角色。

年近中年还留着一头乌黑长发颇有艺术家气息的导演仔细打量了赵磊一会儿，把手里的简历卷成筒状横过胳膊指向坐在钢琴凳上的焉栩嘉对赵磊说“对着他，跳一下黑天鹅在舞会上诱惑众人的那段。”

赵磊答应了，施施然摘掉了搭在身上的开衫，随意的挂在身后的把杆上，再回头时寡淡的五官好像被莉莉丝悄悄吻过，举手投足之间带着些极自然的妩媚，于是当他倾身靠向焉栩嘉的时候，钢琴家娴熟的十指下溜出了几个颤抖的散音，那人却似乎被那几个音符逗笑了，伸长五指从钢琴盖上轻轻拖出一条蛇形的曲线就轻巧的旋身走远。旋身时肩颈部细微的几个小动作，让人轻易的就联想到了舒展羽毛的天鹅。

理所应当的，赵磊拿到了这个角色，第一次集训时导演还拍着刚刚赶到大衣都没摘的焉栩嘉的肩膀同他开玩笑，说你能顺利拿到这个角色得谢谢我们配合演出的钢琴家吧？

赵磊自然是笑得温和得体说那是当然，焉老师一会儿联系方式留一下，排练结束请焉老师喝咖啡。

旁人要是这么说，焉栩嘉自然也能当个玩笑接过梗，但这回一向高冷的焉老师却从自己呢子大衣的口袋里摸出了手机，往前一递说现在留吧，一会儿大衣就挂起来了。

联系方式既然都留了，咖啡也少不了，排练室就在剧院不远处的老城区里，街道两边种着悬铃木，深秋时节落了满地，踩上去都能听着脆响。沿街开着不少精致而不失生活气息的店面，烟火气和书卷气混杂得犹如一体。

两人一前一后走进咖啡店里，不约而同的吸了一口咖啡香气试图蒸腾掉排练给肉体带来的酸胀。意识到自己做了什么的焉栩嘉愣了一会儿，伸出自己揣在大衣口袋里的右手，推了推自己脸上的平光眼镜，重新端起一副高冷的样子。赵磊笑了笑，只当没看见，焉老师喝什么？

“榛果拿铁，牛奶换燕麦奶，你要喝什么？我请你。”焉栩嘉踏了半步，站到了赵磊身前，半侧身看着他。

“中度烘培就好，”赵磊微微侧了侧头，“不是说我请焉老师喝吗？焉老师这样很容易让人误会你要泡我哦？”

“中度烘培，榛果拿铁换燕麦奶，再要一个贝果和一份薯角。”焉栩嘉回过身看着点餐台，语调低沉自然的报着订单，好像抢着买单只是因为要点那些零碎的零食，但在他转身时，耳朵很好的A角却听到了很小声的一句“也可以这么想。”

然后两个人自觉的站到了取餐区的队尾时，焉栩嘉还以为那个人没听到自己那句小话，想着就当作笑话揭过去吧不然日后集训和演出常常见面少不了尴尬。于是当赵磊伸出细长的手指捏走自己牛皮纸杯里的一块薯角，笑得眉眼弯弯说“那焉老师要加油哦，我很难泡的。”自诩高冷的焉栩嘉就像被心仪许久的冻干砸到的猫咪一样，怔在了原地。

再后来集训结束的时候，剧组的大家都知道，演头鹅的A角和钢伴老师谈恋爱了。

巡演正式开始的时候已经是冬末了，赵磊的头鹅每一场舞会上的撩拨场面都收获了无数观众的无声尖叫，而饰演王子的夏之光总是能在共舞之后收获以钢伴老师为首的嫉妒之情。好巧不巧夏之光和赵磊之前又有一层同校同学的关系，导致他成为了焉栩嘉的头号假想敌，每次到他的solo舞曲，焉栩嘉就和没有感情的伴奏机器似的。于是他也养成了散场以后混进公共化妆间卸妆然后到点就溜的好习惯。

但不管怎么说，夏之光和赵磊配合还是默契的，无论是师出同门的肢体还是两人在舞台上的表现力，乃至于两人对称的泪痣都显得极有缘分，观众的热度一直居高不下，剧院方自然也乐得让两位A角多多配合。

直到夏之光被寒流击倒，焉栩嘉才想起来，王子这个角色也是有B角的。

B角叫赵让，是个还在校的新人，身材比例非常优秀，比赵磊也要高出不少。可能因为平时是跳的宫廷侍卫的角色，和两个A角以及钢伴的私人恩怨并不算特别熟悉，就是因为不熟悉，在舞台互动上也就更为大胆，甚至在黑天鹅探出胳膊撩过王子肩头时侧头亲吻了他还停在脸侧的手指。

这一幕在焉栩嘉的位置看得清清楚楚，连赵磊都从共舞时的曲子里听出些妒火中烧的味道。

两个人自集训的时候谈上以后，焉栩嘉就从自己的郊区小别墅搬进了赵磊在老城区离剧院和排练厅都近些的三室两厅的洋房公寓里，和他一起搬进来的除了衣物日用品外还有一小箱子的表。三间房间一间被赵磊改成了连着内厅的半开放式练功房，一间留作客卧，焉栩嘉除了行李箱假模假式的搁在客卧的柜子里，人从一进来就住的是那间接着阳台采光极佳的主卧。这天谢幕后回到家，焉栩嘉一反常态径直走进了客卧，在料理台边上倒水喝的赵磊看着他砰得一声甩上房门，颇为诧异的挑了挑眉毛。

不过时间已经不早了，A角的作息是极规律的，睡前还有例行的软开训练要做，于是他回房间洗过澡，吹干了自己半长的头发在脑后扎成一个揪。他换好衣服往练功房走的时候，焉栩嘉还把自己关在客卧里没有出来，赵磊长叹一口气，到厨房温了杯牛奶，又折回去敲敲客卧的门“焉焉，牛奶在厨房，睡前记得喝啊。”

在练功房里扶着把杆开侧胯的时候听见了客卧的开门声，赵磊以为他应该是去喝自己那杯睡前牛奶了，结果下一秒就被焉栩嘉一胳膊咚在装着把杆的镜面墙上。吃飞醋的钢琴家摸走了挂在把杆上的弹力带，在黑白键上灵活飞舞的手指轻松的顶开布料柔软的练功服挽在腰侧的结，顺着腰背曲线摸上去，漂亮的肌肉线条在指腹下滑动，像是天鹅振翅一般。

他拿弹力带束起赵磊纤细的腕骨，拉高过头顶按在镜面上，看上去就像是停在了天鹅扬臂动作的最高点。

“王子就是这样留住天鹅的吗？”

A角轻轻抬起右腿，沿着钢琴家的小腿滑过大腿，向内折扣着停在腰窝的位置。

“天鹅不是自己留下来的吗？”

于是焉栩嘉从赵磊这边接过了纵容的暗示，侵身上去吻住那人丰润的下唇，而赵磊直到被舔吻着，也是神色狡黠漂亮的，他将被束住的双臂挂在焉栩嘉的脖子上，“镜子多不安全，回床上好不好？”又讨好的和焉栩嘉蹭了蹭鼻尖，来了一个爱斯基摩吻“弹力带可以给你留着。”

焉栩嘉于是就着姿势把人抱回了主卧，一手压着弹力带下的腕骨，一手隔着布料轻轻的描画着，划过领口向上，正要划过鼻梁，被赵磊一口咬住了指尖，力道不大，只是拿齿尖轻轻压着，然后软舌再安抚似的舔过。

焉栩嘉喉结一动，用两只手指撬开齿关，夹住了那根作乱的软肉。唇齿配合得照顾着两位不速之客，直到充分湿润，离去时堪堪拖出银丝。焉栩嘉眸色晦暗的盯着指节上的水渍，赵磊却在指尖切切实实又吻了一下，不知是存心勾引还是有意纵容。

充分湿润的两根手指最终还是完成了他们的任务，顶进了另一处湿热的甬道中，抚触着四周紧张的肌肉。

和赵磊在一起后焉栩嘉是几乎不用后入式的，芭蕾舞演员优秀的柔韧度让他每次都可以正面回应焉栩嘉的肉体欲望和精神需求，甚至如果不是因为舞台装遮不住锁骨而被迫只能蝴蝶吻，那两个浅浅的锁骨海上一定会被焉栩嘉留下痕迹。

焉栩嘉从来不吝啬沉下腰进入他，自然也不吝啬俯下身亲吻他。

被抱进按摩浴缸里时，作息讲究的A角长长的叹了一口气，自从焉栩嘉搬进了自己家里，睡眠时间就总是计划赶不上变化。

而变化本身撩起他的长刘海，在额角落下一个吻，低沉沙哑的嗓音带着笑意对他说：“睡吧，我抱你回去。”


End file.
